objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoeJoeTheAnimator
You know what, I am rather no longer active on this Wiki... Talk Page Rules! # Please do not send hate mail, it is just unmoral. # Please do not swear! It's againest the rules anyway! # Please do not do death threats of any kind. # Any message on here that breaks the rules will go to my junk mail. No exceptions. # Also, I don't want no clones to copy me. Signups Bubble was already taken by CutieSunFlower. Sign up as one more person. It can't be a contestant played with a user already having 8, or Balloony. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:40, January 6, 2018 (UTC) BFB 0 Challenge --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:39, January 7, 2018 (UTC) umm why did you ban me from the color overload discord for spamming? i was just using dueutil 2.0. Thomasgamer4000-2 (talk) 19:32, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Why you keep getting banned? Listen up mate. For god knows how long, you've been constantly spamming edits, spamming categories, plagiarising OCs, and thats why you are at the top of the leaderboard. You've been very very harmful to the wiki for the past year, and the worst part is no matter how many times you've been blocked you don't care and show no sign of changing. And you laugh about it like its some kind of joke. So, Jordan, please stop this when you come back from your 40 day cooldown. If we catch you again, your punishment will be more severe. Keep in mind I'm being generous with this 40 day cooldown, you easily could've been banned for longer. As a final word, please do not continue this. --Infinity (talk) 02:54, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Okay, i'm going to be inactive on this wiki because of this... 03:32, April 14, 2018 (UTC) You also trash anything which insults you. Look, Infinity has the point. You didn't care about the rages people gave you when you because you VANDALIZED. You're breaking your own rules, sending lies about people being dense. You are incredibly dense, not to mention, Infinity would agree with me. Not only that, you copied & pasted Acupunch's same message he gave you when he said you're dense. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JoeJoeTheAnimator/Spam MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:11, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Now I'm sure Cutie's now angry at you, because as it turns out, you got 1st for spams. I really wished badges were disabled, but Infinity likes it too much. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:34, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Please stop cyber bullying me, it's not okay. 20:44, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I don't hate you, I was just getting a little angry about what you did with your spamming. I hope it improves after your block. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's still good if you can talk to me! �� 20:46, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh, so you're saying I'm cyberbullying when you're also cyberbullying by calling AzUrArInG's Red Ball a ripoff and calling people dense using Acupunch's message calling you dense. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 22:24, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I made some fanart of BR I still kinda hate you, but I made some fanart of Blue Raspberry. Seriously, Jordan, you've got to stop getting yourself in trouble. Otherwise, it might get you a permanent ban. ~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~ 14:12, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Back! Please continue "Letter Hurt & Heal", and please comment to Hide and Hurt and Heal!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 08:45, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Ello Joe! I know why iann28 said "related to yin and yang", and I made my ver!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 12:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) No more number OC And check above!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:02, June 18, 2018 (UTC) i know this may come as 12 yr old's bratty question, but can you at least demote https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ceruglyphy for recent drama creation over his desicion to ban RPs or atleast get someone else, i don't know why i asked you I'm so serious I'm shy and trying to be avoided. This is why I don't know anymore because i'm leaving until further notice. 17:09, July 15, 2018 (UTC) OSC... NOW. and welp i can't tell if this guy is a good guy or a bad guy anymore. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 18:58, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Ouch. sorry sir, but... you know what happened. account disabled. maybe you shouldn't have spammed edits and commit inappropriate behavior. HarrisTsang720 (talk) 11:07, July 23, 2019 (UTC)